sissifandomcom-20200213-history
The Kiss
The Kiss is the first two-part episode and the twelve and thirteenth episodes of the first season of the animated series, Sissi: The Young Empress. It was released in both parts on November 26 and 27, 2015. Synopsis 'Part 1' Sissi arrives in Vienna on the evening of the ball in which Franz will officially announce their engagement. When the Archduchess Sofia criticizes the casualness of the children, Louise, Max, and Sissi sees it very badly. She is afraid of being imprisoned by the strict rules of the court once of being empress. Seeing that Franz is ready to make efforts, she prepares to make him drink the magic nectar. 'Part 2' Franz decides to stand up to his mother and follow her heart. He tells Sissi that he drank the magic elixir and they finally share their first kiss. Ludwig is investigating a mysterious and ruthless man who tries to steal the book from him. Astor discovers that Brick, his father is still alive and decides to go in search of him. 'Plot' 'Part 1' Sissi arrives in Vienna, for her engagement party, on a boat with the whole family. Ludwig is waiting for her at the harbor, between the crowd, but the two are unable to say hello back. At the court, Empress Sofia gets angry with Sissi's younger children because there are skating in the halls and she also entrusts Baroness von Tollet with the difficult task of take care of them. Because of Sofia, Sissi feels increasingly inadequate and stressed out about the court life, but her mother Louise gives her a great life lesson. Sissi, Nut, Shadow, Flick, Pegasus and Wolf, the old and wise pointer of the count Janos, help a puppy, Astor. Astor is the only mutt in the court and the flock of setters of the royal palace makes fun of and mocks him because he is not pure-breed. Now, on the occasion of the engagement party, he is organized to the secular race of snuff, exclusively for pure-breeds only. Sissi considers this rule absurd and would like to change it at any cost, but she will have to convince Franz to go against Sofia's will. Finally, Sissi meets Elodie and discovers that between the French girl and Ludwig there is tenderness. When Franz's nice gesture is the confirmation for Sissi about his love for her, she hastens to prepare the protection potion and he will have to drink it before the long-awaited kiss. Sissi prepares the potion thanks to the magic of the bracelet and the flower picked up in Possenhofen by Nut, but she must convince Franz to drink it without revealing it. 'Part 2' Astor, the only mutt of the royal palace, discovers and thinks the stories of his mother Giselle, a beautiful setter and Wolf, the pointer of the count Janos, that his father Brick, a mutt, is a true hero that he is saved from a terrible bear by a flock of setters in Hofburg and that he might be still alive. He decides to look for him. At night, in the woods, while it starts to rain, Astor understands that he cannot do everything alone, but finds the help of a very particular friend. Sissi sees Giselle very concerned about the idea of his puppy being alone in the woods and decides to help her looking for him together along with Nut, Shadow, Flick, Pegasus and Wolf, risking to be late for her engagement party. Ludwig understands that anyone is behind the ravens who repeatedly attacked Sissi, anyone is looking for the ancient book and aims the magic bracelet of Sissi: anyone at the Palace! Franz finally decides to trust blindly to Sissi and to drink the liquid of the vial that the girl gives to him and the only condition is to get her the first kiss. At the same time, however, there is a particular race between his father Francis Charles and Sissi's father, Duke Max, in one of the corridors of the palace and Franz will suffer the consequences. Before the opening of the ball, Sissi and Franz kiss on a terrace, under the sky illuminated by fireworks. She is sure that Franz's memory is protected by the magic and he is very happy for the first kiss. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Two-part episodes